


Three Rules

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hell called 'midterms' and what it does to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Rules

Kasamatsu’s fingers are loud as they tap into the keyboard, his laptop propped on his stomach, as he finishes the last report from the evil sociology teacher.

"Senpai," the blond calls him, pouting, getting used to silence as a reply when he’s doing homework.

 

"Senpai," he tries again, looking up at him from the place next to him in bed, as he’s lying on his stomach.

He buries his face in the pillow, and slowly looks up again, but Kasamatsu hasn’t even turned around to check on him.

Times like these, kise knows he made the right choice by choosing the entertainment industry full time over college. His boyfriend had been slaving away every night of the week since he entered mid-terms.

That meant three things: no kissing, no spooning and no sex.

He wasn’t about to deny that Senpai’s charm when he wore glasses went up about fifty percent, but it was all looking and no touching!

"Kise, what -"

Kasamatsu looked down to find Kise sneaking inside his arm (the one that was typing furiously away) and he didn’t stop wiggling his way in until his head was resting on the blue eyed boy’s chest.

"You won’t hug me, so i had to come to you," the blond grunted, and threw his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

"I can see that. Hi," Kasamatsu pushed up his reading glasses with his free hand, and gave him a disapproving look, "I need to finish this," he scolded him, and ruffled his hair.

"Fine, finish it," Kise gave him a fake snore, pretending to fall asleep in that position.

"I can’t move my arms properly with you there, I can hit your face," he shook his shoulder, but the blond showed no sign of moving.

Instead, he fake-snored loudly. 

The older boy sighed, and rested his chin on Kise’s head.  ”The older you get, the more spoiled you become.”

"You knew i was high maintenance when you signed up for this," the younger boy moved his hands and grabbed Kasamatsu’s face to properly kiss him, though it was more like a misplaced peck.

"Let me finish my work," he smiled into the kiss and sat up straight - making room for the blond to hug him properly and still be able to type away.

"Fine, you can stay there, but just today," he managed to say, in a scolding manner, before he got back to typing, and all but missed the blond’s beaming smile as he buried his face on his shoulder and tightened his grip on his waist.


End file.
